Hope
by Shrrgnien
Summary: Hyzenthlay was thoroughly disgusted with herself. She was Thlayli's ally, nothing more...
1. Hope Rekindled

**Hope**

Hyzenthlay was thoroughly disgusted with herself.

She was Thlayli's _ally_, nothing more. Never mind that he was the only buck besides Blackavar who had ever treated her with respect; never mind that there had been honest admiration in his eyes just now, along with that reassuring, subtly confident spark and the surprisingly tender note in his voice as he spoke to her, so gently…

Oh, Frith in a toadstool. She was his _ally_…

"Hyzenthlay!" breathed Thethuthinnang. "Oh, Hyze, are you all right? I-" she stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"I'm better than all right," Hyzenthlay responded quietly.

Thethuthinnang turned her head, peering quizzically at her. "Care to explain that?" she whispered.

Hyzenthlay wanted desperately to tell Thethuthinnang everything, but that would be foolish in the extreme, and would endanger not only their escape but Thlayli's life.

Why did the second concern suddenly seem as important as the first? Well, she told herself, because Thlayli was her ally. Yes. That was it…

She realized Thethuthinnang was looking at her oddly, still waiting for an answer. "Thlayli is a fine buck," she said, tilting her head meaningfully at the sleeping shape of Nelthilta, who was breathing a bit too deeply to be absolutely convincing. "He's unusual for an officer…he treated me more like Blackavar did than Chervil." A spasm of pain flashed across Thethuthinnang's face, and Hyzenthlay immediately regretted the comparison; the mention of Thethuthinnang's mate always hurt her. But her slightly raised eyebrow told Hyzenthlay that she had understood the veiled hint. Blackavar was, of course, the rabbit who had first encouraged his mate and her friends in their first escape attempt.

Nelthilta's slow breathing paused for a moment as if in shock, then resumed hastily. Neither Hyzenthlay nor her partner said another word until her breaths became quieter and more natural.

Thethuthinnang whispered in Hyzenthlay's ear, so quiet she could barely be heard. "Blackavar, eh?"

Hyzenthlay nodded her head mutely. "Morning silflay," she breathed. "I'll explain everything." A twinge of unease entered her stomach. "Do you think Nelthilta understood?"

Thethuthinnang chuckled drily. "I think she thinks she did." There was still that bone-deep pain in her eyes that thinking about Blackavar always caused her, but now there was a twinkle of amusement as well.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Thethuthinnang, "that there will soon be some mighty funny rumors flying around about you and my mate."

It took a few moments for Hyzenthlay to understand what she meant.

"Go to sleep," she grumbled, and Thethuthinnang, still chuckling, obliged.


	2. Approaching Thunder

**Approaching Thunder**

Hyzenthlay gave Thethuthinnang the condensed version of her conversation with Thlayli the next morning. She assured her that he was in earnest, that she could _feel_ he was telling the truth. At first, the other doe was skeptical, but then Hyzenthlay said three magic words:

"We're taking Blackavar."

"I'm in," said Thethuthinnang immediately; any risk run was clearly worth it if there was even the slightest chance of saving her mate. Then her eyes widened. "Hyzenthlay, is that it? The…the white bird?"

Hyzenthlay turned and felt a thrilling stir of excitement when she saw it. It was bigger and fiercer-looking than she had imagined. She was a bit nervous seeing Thlayli so close to it, even though she knew it wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh, hraka," muttered Thethuthinnang. "Trouble."

"No, it's okay, the bird's a friend," said Hyzenthlay. She licked her shoulder nervously, trying not to look at the imposing creature as it fixed its calculating eyes on Thlayli and gave a harsh cry.

"It's not the bird," groaned Thethuthinnang. "It's Chervil."

Sure enough, Captain Chervil was hurrying purposefully toward Thlayli. The two does slipped down the meadow, watching anxiously as the bucks exchanged words. When Thlayli suddenly reared back and cuffed Chervil, knocking him down, Hyzenthlay thought for a wild moment that they had been discovered, that they would have to run for it, but of course that wasn't the case. Chervil and Thlayli spoke for a few more moments, then the captain of the Mark hurried off toward the Crixa, and Thlayli hopped casually over to Hyzenthlay.

"Sunset," he said in an undertone. "Kehaar-that's the bird's name-will attack the sentries while I take care of Blackavar's guards." Thethuthinnang's eyes shone. "Don't run until I came out with him; but once I do you must get moving like the Black Rabbit himself is after you. Whatever happens, remember not to be afraid. We _can_ do this."

Thlayli seemed confident enough, but when he left it was with the ominous instructions to "sharpen your claws; you may need them."

And with that they all descended once more into the underground prison that was Efrafa.


	3. The Thunder Builds Up

**The Thunder Builds Up**

"Sticks," said Hyzenthlay confidently. This time she was certain.

Kanina smiled and lifted her paw to reveal…three small pebbles. Hyzenthlay was flabbergasted.

"How do you _do_ that?" she demanded. She was no slouch at the game, but Kanina was something of a legend in the Efrafan bob-stones community.

"Ah, well, said the dark brown rabbit with a cheeky wink. "Some are leaders, some are storytellers, some are poets…and some exist only to steal their clover!" Hyzenthlay smiled in spite of herself. At this rate, she would owe clovers to Kanina for the rest of her life and then some, but her companion's upbeat optimism was exactly what she needed right now.

At that moment another rabbit entered the otherwise empty burrow where Hyzenthlay and Kanina were situated. Thethuthinnang looked tense, but also somehow happier than Hyzenthlay could remember seeing her in a very long time. "Hyze," she said, "It's time. I was in the hraka-ditch. It's nearly sunset."

Kanina stretched. "Oh, Avens will tell us when it's time for silflay. We probably have time for one more game. If Hyzenthlay's up to it, of course," she added mischievously.

"It's not that."

"What is it?"

"Explain things to her," said Thethuthinnang to Hyzenthlay. "I'm going to find Heather and Li-roo. Thrayanlosa already knows.

Hyzenthlay nodded. They had agreed beforehand on which does would come with them. "I'll get Laceth, Vithuril, and Hlina…and Nelthilta."

Thethuthinnang froze. "Hyzenthlay, this is risky enough…"

"She deserves a chance to lead a decent life," insisted Hyzenthlay.

"Wait," said Kanina. "What's going on?"

"Come with me," said Hyzenthlay, "and I'll tell you."

Eventually the hrair does had been informed of the impending break-out. "Just watch for the bird," instructed Thethuthinnang, "and run when we do." They heard the steady _thump, thump, thump_of Avens approaching to bring them up for silflay.

"And not a word!" Thethuthinnang hissed. "By Frith and Inlé, not a word about it!"

Nothing happened.

Hyzenthlay sat, tense, in a patch of clover, watching the sky. The bird had disappeared. Thlayli was nowhere to be seen.

_What if he was lying?_

Hyzenthlay felt sick at the thought. Her intuition was so dimmed…she could have been wrong about him.

No. He couldn't have betrayed her like that. This was just a delay, a complication. Everything would work out. She was sure of it.

The sentries were coming in. Silflay was almost over.

"What's happened, Hyzenthlay?" whispered timid little Laceth, pressing into her side like a kitten huddling next to its mother.

"I don't know," she breathed back. "But I'll find out." Then, still in a very quiet voice, but loud enough for the other does to hear her, she said, "Listen, all of you. Something's happened. We won't be leaving tonight. You must not speak of this plan to anyone! Your very lives depend on it. We're going to try again tomorrow night. So don't say a word to anyone, not even each other, do you understand?" She wanted to say more, but the sentries were too close now. She allowed herself to be herded back underground, and found that Thethuthinnang had, as inconspicuously as possible, claimed two burrows and shepherded their does into them. Isolation, they knew, was the only way to ensure that their escape could be kept secret. Thethuthinnang lay down with infinite casualness in the opening of one burrow, so that she had a clear view of the other. The message was subtle, but clear enough: I'm watching you. Keep your mouths shut.

Hyzenthlay sidled up to her friend. "I'm going to speak with Thlayli, all right?" she murmured. "Or do you need my help here?"

"No, I'm fine," whispered Thethuthinnang. "I'll try as hard as I can not to fall asleep…but get back as soon as you can, okay?" Hyzenthlay assured her that she would, then hopped off down the run toward Thlayli's burrow.

When she reached it, she hesitated out of instinct before remembering that the standard protocols for interaction between a doe and an officer hardly applied here. She entered the burrow.

Immediately, it seemed, the worries that had been haunting her seemed less important. Her fear suddenly seemed like nothing…because it was dwarfed by the utter terror in Thlayli's eyes.

Her heart went out to the big rabbit. "Oh, Thlayli," she said sadly, nuzzling his shoulder. He was shivering, his eyes wide with fear. Hyzenthlay hated to add to his long list of stress factors, but a combination of the thunder and the waiting and Thalyli's fear—Thlayli, of all rabbits!—fear dragged the question out of her. "Thlayli," she whispered, "Do you think you and me and Thethuthinnang could get away tonight?" She couldn't disguise the desperation in her voice as she continued, "If we fought the sentry at the mouth of the run, we might be able to get clear before a patrol could start after us." It was a long shot, and they both knew it.

"Why?" asked Thlayli, "What makes you say that?"

Hyzenthlay told him everything—all her worries. It was a relief to get her fears out in the open, where she could look at them clearly. True, she was still being stalked by a fox, but it was much less threatening when it was in plain sight than when it was crouched in the shadows. And if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Thlayli would help her fight it.

Indeed, he seemed to be honestly considering her proposal. When he finally spoke, he was firm, but gentle. "No," he said, "We mustn't give up just yet." Hyzenthlay felt guilt prickle sharply in her stomach. Of course they couldn't give up. It would mean abandoning the other does—Laceth and Thrayonlosa and the rest. It would mean dashing their hopes to the ground just when they had managed to raise them. And what was more, even if she could convince Thethuthinnang to leave Blackavar—and she doubted she could do that—they would always have his blood on their claws, abandoning him to his fate.

"It's the thunder and the waiting that make you feel so much upset," said Thlayli soothingly. "Listen. I promise you that by this time tomorrow you'll be out of Efrafa forever and the others with you. Now go to sleep here for a little while"—Hyzenthlay felt a warm glow that, right now at least, he needed her presence as much as she needed his—"and then go back and help Thethuthinnang." He was trying to comfort her, and she let herself be comforted. She should really go back to Thethuthinnang now, she knew, but it just felt so very safe here, with Thlayli's soft, low voice reminding her of freedom and the high downs and promising her that their troubles (she wondered why she liked it so much when he said "our") wouldn't last much longer. She gave a soft sigh, pressed against his warm, solid side and fell asleep.


	4. Calm Before the Storm

**Calm Before the Storm**

_No!_

Hyzenthlay wanted to scream when she heard Nelthilta's coy insinuations to Chervil. _Nelthilta, you fool!_

She struggled to calm herself. Perhaps Chervil would ignore the flighty young doe. Nelthilta was almost always making subtly rebellious comments; Hyzenthlay was only reading into them now because they were true. However… she remembered her words to Thlayli that first night.

_One day she'll go too far and get us into trouble again. She couldn't be trusted with a secret, on any account._

Of course, they had no choice now but to trust her.

Hyzenthlay groaned. Their lives depended on Nelthilta keeping her mouth shut? They were done for.

Thethuthinnang grunted angrily, scuffling her forepaws. "That young fool! I'll deal with her, Hyze." Putting in a sweet façade, she called, "Nelthilta! Come here, I've found a lovely bit of cowslip!" Once Chervil turned away to speak to Thlayli, Thethuthinnang gave Nelthilta a great cuff on the side of the head and began hissing furiously into her ear.

Hyzenthlay hopped away, leaving her partner to deal with the silly youngster. She nibbled some grass and was about to start on a clover when Kanina hopped up and stopped her. "Oh, no you don't," she said with an admirable attempt at bravado. "You owe me from the last game of bob-stones, remember?"

"…And the one before that, and the one before that," muttered Hyzenthlay, taking a bite of clover. "How can you think about bob-stones at a time like this?"

When Kanina answered her, it was without her usual joking manner. "Because it's easier than worrying about more important things," she said solemnly. "It keeps me sane. Even with everything going on, at least we know that…" She paused as Avens passed them, and said in a lowered voice, "No matter how things turn out, Hyze…after tonight, at least we know we'll never have to come back to Efrafa."

Hyzenthlay looked at the dark rabbit in wonder. She had never realized before that the buoyant doe was so…_wise_.

The sentries herded them back underground, and for the first time Hyzenthlay didn't feel trapped.


	5. The Thunder Breaks

**The Thunder Breaks**

There was an almost tangible hum in the air of the two burrows Thethuthinnang had once again claimed for their does. It was an odd mixture of excitement and abject terror. Vithuril and Laceth were listening to Heather tell a story in the mouth of one den, while next door Nelthilta and Hlina—who was a rather simple rabbit, but with a good heart—were losing badly to Kanina at a game of bob-stones. Li-roo was trying to explain to Thethuthinnang about rivers. The doe's name meant "little head", or as humans would say, "Pinhead", but she was actually extremely clever.

"You see that trickle of water over there? Well, it's like that, only bigger, much, much bigger, and it's flat on the ground like a path, but it moves…oh, never mind. You'll see tonight anyway," she said, exasperated.

"See what tonight?" said a suspicious voice.

All the does jumped; Moneywort was sitting in the entrance to the burrow.

Thethuthinnang gave a nervous laugh. "Oh…nothing, sir, if you please."

Moneywort's eyes flashed. "I think you'd best tell me."

Li-roo spoke up, ducking her head and sounding bashful. "It's rather…doe talk, sir." Moneywort cuffed her fiercely, and she said, with just the right amount of embarrassment, "Oh, there's a rumor that Avens has his eye on Thethuthinnang, sir, and we were talking about if it was true. I told her she'd find out tonight because…well, you know…" She shuffled her paws awkwardly.

Hyzenthlay had to hand it to her, she was a brilliant liar. She was half-convinced herself.

Li-roo's story had the desired response. Moneywort scoffed, rolled his eyes…and believed her.

"Nelthilta," ha drawled. "If you're done gossiping with your friends, you're to come up to Captain Chervil at once."

Oh, embleer Frith.

Hyzenthlay tried once more to control her panic. This was nothing unusual. Nelthilta was young and quite pretty. It was only to be expected that Chervil would send for her.

Nelthilta—silly, naïve girl that she was—saw nothing suspicious in the summons. She seemed less than happy, but not afraid for her life. "On my way, sir." Moneywort shifted aside for her to pass him, then accompanied her up the run.

Alarm bells went off in Hyzenthlay's head. If this was indeed nothing more than a routine summons, why in the great jumping Rabscuttle was Moneywort going with her? Meeting Thethuthinnang's eyes, she saw the same concerns. Without a word, Hyzenthlay slipped silently after the pair.

When she saw the Owslafa outside the captain's den, her heart nearly stopped. Any desperate hopes that maybe they were only there to tell Chervil something were dashed when they flanked Nelthilta and took her away.

Hyzenthlay, crouching in the shadows, sat down heavily on her haunches to stop herself from thumping. Once the immediate instinct had been quelled, she turned around and fled back down the run. She paused only long enough to gasp out a short explanation to Thethuthinnang, then bolted to the burrow of the one rabbit who could save them.

Naturally, said last hope was sound asleep.

"Thlayli!" she called, trying not to shout. The last thing she needed was to draw unnecessary attention _now_. "Thlayli! Wake up! _Thlayli!"_

He jolted awake. Taking in her panic-stricken expression, he asked worriedly, "What is it? What's the matter?"

"Nelthilta's been arrested," she replied, attempting to sound calm; he needed her in top form now.

Thlayli leapt to his feet. "How long ago?" he said sharply. "How did it happen?"

"Just now," said Hyzenthlay, forcing herself to focus. She hurriedly told him the whole tale, but eventually her concentration broke, replaced by sheer panic. "They must have gone to the Council! Oh, Thlayli, what shall we do? She'll tell them everything—"

"Listen to me," Thlayli said, "there's not a moment to lose." Hyzenthlay looked desperately to him, clinging to his words like a lifeline…which they were. "Go and get Thethuthinnang and the others and bring them up to this burrow. I shan't be here, but you must wait quietly until I come back." She nodded jerkily. "It won't be long," he assured her. "Quick now! Everything depends on it."

No pressure then.

Hyzenthlay backed out of the den and dashed down the run. _Go get the others. Bring them to the burrow._ It was the only coherent thought in her head.

"Hyzenthlay!" came Thethuthinnang's desperate whisper. "What's going on? _Please_, Hyze, tell me!"

"Is everyone here?"

"Except—did you say Nelthilta's been _arrested?"_

"Yes! No time to explain. Everyone has to come with me, and quickly. Hurry!"

Kanina, Laceth and Vithuril hopped nervously to Hyzenthlay's side while Thethuthinnang ushered Thrayanlosa and Li-roo up the run. Heather, bringing up the rear, pushed Hlina forcefully out of the burrow; the doe was nearly tharn.

When they reached Thlayli's burrow, they realized immediately that there was no way they could all fit. The does had unconsciously formed groups, gravitating toward either Hyzenthlay or Thethuthinnang, depending on who had first informed them of the escape. Thus, Hyzenthlay crounched in Thlayli's burrow with Kanina, Laceth, and Vithuril, while Thethuthinnang's group—Thrayonlosa, Li-roo, and Heather—hid in a side run, along with Hlina, who couldn't fit in the burrow and anyway refused to move an inch from Heather's side.

No sooner were they in position than Thlayli hopped down to them. "This is no time to go tharn," he said sternly. At first Hyzenthlay was shocked by the harshness of his tone, but then realized that to the others, who didn't know Thlayli like she did, this would be reassuring; he was in charge, he had a plan, and all that was required was for them to do as he said.

Truth be told, she found it reassuring herself. She just preferred the gentle Thlayli who had given her back her hope.

"Listen, now," he said. "Blackavar and the police guards will be up directly. Marjoram will probably come up behind them and you must find some excuse to keep him talking." Hyzenthlay and Thethuthinnang both looked at Li-roo, who nodded.

"Soon after, you'll hear fighting, because I'm going to attack the guards." The does sat up in shock at the news; all except Hyzenthlay and Thethethunnang. The latter's eyes were moist and filled with a bone-deep gratitude for Thlayli's character. Despite the increased danger, he was still adamant that Blackavar escape as well.

Thayli, unaware of this, continued, "When you hear that, come up as fast as you can and follow me out into the field. Don't stop for anything."

They all heard the sound of Blackavar and his guards coming closer. At the sound of his painful, dragging walk, Thethuthinnang gave a pitiful whimper, which she quickly stifled. They heard Marjoram's tread—lighter than the Owslafa, more confident than Blackavar—coming up the run. Li-roo sighed, muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this", and hopped out to talk to him, slipping casually between him and the Owslafa. Hyzenthlay couldn't make out her exact words, but judging by the tone of her voice the doe was flirting shamelessly, and Marjoram was drinking it up.

"Poor girl," muttered Thethuthinnang. Hyzenthlay agreed, but before she could say anything she heard Thlayli cry "_Now,_ Blackavar!" and all of Inlé broke loose in the run. The does darted out of the burrow, bowling Marjoram over in the process.

Li-roo looked distinctly relieved.

As they bolted across the field, making sure to stay close to Thlayli, not even the sound of an alarm in the background could dampen the glowing feeling in Thethuthinnang and Hyzenthlay's hearts. The former had her mate back, running strongly beside her and as safe as could be conceivably expected. The latter was beginning to have a sneaking suspicion that she had found the same thing. Both were on their way to freedom.

And no matter what happened, none of the does would be returning to Efrafa.

**A/N: In my mind, Hlina, poor thing, was the doe killed by a fox. Laceth would eventually become Pipkin's mate. Li-roo (the clever one who could lie at the drop of a hat), Kanina the gambling queen, and Heather the storyteller would end up with Blackberry, Bluebell and Dandelion, respectively.**


End file.
